All the jutsu's you'll hopefully need!
by Saiyura
Summary: Ok, I got inspired by our first ninjutsu mistress/mister who made one, which I constantly use, so here it is, please like and enjoy.
1. Ninjutsu

My all expressed Nin. that I worked hours to get ready! haha!

**1) Ninjutsu**

**» Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu **  
» Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, 2nd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu can only be performed when near a large body of water.

**» Suna Bunshin **  
» Sand Clone  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ An advanced type of clone, made from sand. It does not disappear when attacked - but it does have a sand like appearance, and would not make a good decoy. Although, it can attack, and travel along the ground in a sand state.

**» Suna no Tate **  
» Shield of Sand  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A sand demon jutsu. A large amount of sand, stored within the gourd, will automatically move and protect Gaara from any harm by becoming a solid wall. Gaara is unable to control this reaction. The drawback, is the sand wall is not extremely fast - and will have a hard time keeping up to faster enemies.

**» Suna no Yoroi **  
» Armor of Sand  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A secondary defense of the sand user. Chakra forms a thin layer of sand, although powerful, around the user. It is not as protective as the Shield of Sand, because it uses up large amounts of stamina, and makes the user a lot heavier.

**» Zankuuha **  
» Air Slicing Blast  
_Used By:_ Zaku Abumi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A device implanted in both arms of the user (usually from the palms) allows the control of super sonic sound waves an air pressure. The device allows the currents to be concentrated in one place, and creates large blasts of air - shot from the palms.

**» Zankuukyokuha**  
» Ultimate Air Slicing Blast  
_Used By:_ Zaku Abumi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A device implanted in both arms of the user (usually from the palms) allows the control of super sonic sound waves an air pressure. The device allows the currents to be concentrated in one place, and creates large blasts of air - shot from the palms. This is a more powerful blast than the Zankuuha.

**» Harem no Jutsu **  
» Harem Skill  
_Used By:_ Uzumaki Naruto  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu, Genjutsu  
_Description:_ A combination of the jutsus Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and Sexy no Jutsu. Creates a large number of Sexy no Jutsu females, making the opponent become immobile (usually from the bloody nose). This jutsu has not yet been defeated.

**» Hakke Fuuin Shiki **  
» Eight Divination Sealing Style  
_Appearance:_ Chapter N/A  
_Used By:_ 4th Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ The seal performed by the Yondaime (4th) Hokage, in order to seal the Nine Tails(Kyubi) inside the body of Naruto. Most likely, it was a sequence of seals.

**» Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou **  
» Sixty-four Point Hands  
_Used By:_ Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hiashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ Using a highly advanced form of Byakugan, the user is able to see the Chakra Holes on a person's body, and using the Hyuga Taijutsu Style - closes the Chakra Holes with quick blows, stopping the flow of Chakra through one's body.

**» HiJutsu, Makyou HyouShou **  
» Secret Skill, Demonic Ice Mirrors  
_Used By:_ Haku  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ Using this special jutsu, the user creates a prison of mirrors made from ice, around his opponent. The mirrors allow the user to transport between them at high speeds, or reflect themselves into all the mirrors. It is nearly impossible to see the users movement between mirrors, so there is no danger of being hit. The speed of the user also makes it near impossible to dodge the attacks.

**» HiJutsu, Sensatsu Suishou **  
» Secret Skill, Flying Water Needles  
_Used By:_ Haku  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ A jutsu that freezes water into the shape of extremely sharp needles, which proceed to home in on the opponent. The needles crush the opponent in a sphere of needles, ripping their body apart. A user must be near water to perform this jutsu.

**» Hyoui no Jutsu **  
» Possession Skill  
_Appearance:_ Chapter N/A  
_Used By:_ Kazekage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that causes the unborn child to be possessed by a ghost or spirit. The mother in this process looses her life - as her body is used up as nourishment for the jutsu.

**» Jouro Senban **  
» Raining Needles  
_Used By:_ Hidden Rain Shinobi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A barrage of needles that are sent flying at the opponent from a hidden place inside an umbrella. The needles are then controlled using Chakra and directed at the enemy. These needles have been known to have the power to pierce 5mm steel.

**» Juin Jutsu (Hyuga) **  
» Curse Seal Skill, Hyuga  
_Used By:_ Hyuga Hiashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu unique to the Hyuga Clan. The seal is used upon the Hyuga Clan's Branch (Bunke) house children - at a very young age. It is an unescapable death that the Main (Souke) House forces onto the Branch House. Its job is to destroy the brain nerves of the body, in order to remove any trace of the Byakugan when the being is killed.

**» Goguoukaiin **  
» Five Part Unseal  
_Used By:_ Jiraiya  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ This jutsu destroys the Five Part Seal attached to Naruto's stomach - allowing him to once again control his chakra, and tap into the chakra of the Kyubi

**» Chidori **  
» The Thousand Birds  
_Used By:_ Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ This jutsu is Kakashi's sole original technique, originally formed for the use of assassination. The user, gathers such a large concentration of chakra in the had, that it becomes visible. Pushing the limits of the body, the user charges forward, the chakra amount growing, as does the incredible speed. The chakra becomes so powerful, that it becomes similar to a blade, and is able to cut through near anything. The attack creates a constant 'chi' noise, sounding like a thousand birds advancing towards you. The jutsu gained its name from this sound. This jutsu gained the nickname 'Lightning Edge' or, Raikiri - When Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning in half using it.

**» Doton Doryuuheki **  
» Earth Rising Wall (Mudslide Barrier)  
_Used By:_ 3rd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu; Earth Type  
_Description:_ A jutsu which when performed, allows the user to spew mud from their mouth, which grows into a large wall or hard earthen material. This wall is able to block most other jutsus, and its extremely durable.

**» Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu **  
» Inner Decapitation Skill  
_Used By:_ Hatake Kakashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu; Earth Type  
_Description:_ The user hides beneath the ground, and reaches up to grab their opponent. The opponent is then pulled under the ground, up to their chin, allowing the head to be subject to move powerful jutsu.

**» Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu **  
» Tracking Fang Skill  
_Used By:_ Hatake Kakashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu: Earth Type Summoning  
_Description:_ Summons a variety of Nin-Dogs(Ninja Dogs), that burst from the ground - and take hold of the opponents body. The opponent becomes unable to move, and is then open for larger scale jutsu. These dogs can be summoned one at a time, and used for smaller jobs.

**» Furou Fushi no Jutsu **  
» Immortality Skill  
_Appearance:_ Chapter N/A  
_Used By:_ Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that grants the user the ability to project his soul into the world, anchoring the spirit. The user can then find a new body, take control of it - and once again become young. It is a reincarnation spell.

**» Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin **  
» Enchantment Spell; Dead Demon Imprisonment

_ Used By:_ 4th Hokage, 3rd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A sealing jutsu. Summons Death himself, which joins with the actions of the user. After a short period of time, in which death performs a ritual, the user then grabs onto their opponent - and is able to extract their soul from their body. This can be used until the user runs out of energy - and since it is a sealing jutsu, there is a price. The user pays the price with his life, which death devours.

**» Fuuja Houin **  
» Evil Sealing Method  
_Used By:_ Hatake Kakashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Negates the effects of the curse seal, making it much weaker. It the subject cannot contain their emotions, the seal becomes active again.

**» Goguoufuuin **  
» Five Part Seal  
_Used By:_ Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ This jutsu is performed on Naruto, using an odd number seal - against the Even numbered Kyubi seal, causing it to loose effect. As a result, Naruto becomes unable to control his chakra, and cannot tap into the chakra of the Kyubi.

**» Juin Jutsu (Orochimaru) **  
» Curse Seal Skill, Orochimaru  
_Used By:_ Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu unique to Orochimaru. Small marks are formed on the neck, caused by a bite from Orochimaru. The victim is put through intense physical and mental torture, in which they usually fall unconscious. If the victim is strong enough to survive the 9/10 chance of death - they are infused with the 'power' or Orochimaru. This power, is in fact a forbidden jutsu, that becomes active during Chakra usage. The mark on the neck grows and spreads across the victims body, sucking chakra - and at the same, making the person stronger. They loose control of their body, becoming 'controlled by Orochimaru'; or driven into madness. This jutsu eats away at a persons body - and was preformed on Sasuke, Anko, and the Four Sounds.

**» Juujuin Bunshin **  
» Beast Human Clone  
_Used By:_ Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Beast/Human Effect)  
_Description:_ Used in combination with an animal partner. Chakra is used to reform the animal into an exact replica of the human - or vice versa, with the human becoming an animal. A lose of power in the transformed body - will cause a revert into the original self.

**» Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **  
» Shadow Clone Skill  
_Used By:_ Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru, Kabuto  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of Naruto, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.

**» Kagemane no Jutsu **  
» Shadow Copy Skill  
_Used By:_ Nara Shikamaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Allows the user to control their own shadow, changing it to any shape they wish, and extending/shortening it inside a certain radius. When the shadow contacts the opponents shadow, it combines the two, making the opponent do anything the user does. The shadow can also latch onto multiple targets Yet, the jutsu has a time limit.

**» Kamaitachi no Jutsu **  
» Slashing Wind Skill  
_Used By:_ Temari  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that creates large gusts of wind from a fan strike.

**» Kanashibari no Jutsu **  
» Body Freeze Skill  
_Used By:_ Anbu, Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Causes an opponent to loose their sense of movement. Stops the opponent, leaving an opening for more powerful jutsu to be performed. It is assumed most Anbu know this technique.

**» Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu **  
_Used By:_ Uchiha Sasuke  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth.

**» Katon Karyuu Endan **  
» Fire Type; Fire Dragon Flame Blast  
_Used By:_ 3rd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the users mouth.

**» Katon Housenka **  
» Fire Type; Mythical Fire Flower  
_Used By:_ Uchiha Sasuke  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that sends multiple blasts of fire from the mouth, usually with one target in mind. Shurikens can also be hidden inside the flames, creating an element of surprise

**» Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu **  
» Fire Type; Grand Fireball Skill  
_Used By:_ Uchiha Sasuke  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Uses a high amount of chakra, which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Can be extremely powerful.

**» Kawarimi no Jutsu **  
» Body Substitute Skill  
_Used By:_ All Shinobi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A common jutsu - used to quickly replace a body with a close by object. Creates confusing among the opponent(s) - creating a chance to escape, or return with a larger strike. Useful for avoiding attacks, and hiding from potential enemies.

**» Kaze no Yaiba **  
» Wind Blade  
_Used By:_ Baki  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a blade of wind, that is impossible to block. Requires no tool to perform.

**» Kikai Bunshin no Jutsue **  
» Bug Clone Skill  
_Used By:_ Aburame Shino (Aburame Clan)  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates an exact copy of the user, using the bugs stored within the body.

**» Kikaichuu no Jutsu **  
» Bug Host Skill  
_Used By:_ Aburame Clan, Aburame Shino  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A technique used highly by the Aburame Clan. A new born child has their body given to the Kikai Bugs (Destruction Bugs) in a parasite relationship. The bugs feed of the chakra, and in turn, will help the host in battle by devouring the opponent's chakra (At the command of the host). The Kikai bugs are also combined into jutsu, which can create powerful techniques.

**» Kirigakure no Jutsu **  
» Hidden Mist Skill  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A highly effective cover technique. Blankets an area in a thick fog, confusing the senses of the enemy.

**» Kuchiyose no Jutsu **  
» Summoning Skill  
_Used By:_ Hatake Kakashi, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Uzumaki Naruto  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc).

**» Kugutsu no Jutsu **  
» Puppet Skill  
_Used By:_ Kankuro  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Uses a doll as a weapon for combat. The doll is controlled by thin, almost invisible strings - that chakra flows down. The chakra brings the doll 'to life', and be used to switch places with the user, attack, or hide itself as another person.

**» Kyuchiyose - Edotensei **  
» Impure World Resurrection  
_Used By:_ Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ (Coming Soon)

**» Kyuchiyose - Enkouou Enma **  
» Demon Monkey King Summoning  
_Used By:_ 3rd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A Jutsu that summons King Enma (Demon Monkey). Enma is also able to transform into the 'Thunderbolt Staff'.

**» Mikazuki no Mai **  
» Dance of the Crescent Moon  
_Used By:_ Gekkou Hayate  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Leaf Style), Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A sword technique, that creates two replicas - that together attack in a dance of swords - that confuses the opponent.

**» Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu **  
» Water Clone Skill  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a number of clones, made from water. Each Clone is capable of attacking on its own, yet each is 1/10th the power of the original. A direct hit will cause the clone to revert to water - and it cannot leave a certain radius of the user.

**» Mokudon Hijutsu Jukai Koudan **  
» Wood Type; Tree-World Construction, Secret Skill  
_Used By:_ 1st Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ Uses chakra to control plant life - and create large plants that can be used as a barrier. It is said to have brought Leaf Village out of troubled days in the past - and itself, built Leaf Village.

**» Mugen Sajin Daitoppa **  
» Wind Type; Great Infinite Sandblast Breakthrough  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ The user spews a large amount of sand from the mouth, that covers a large area. The sand strikes the opponent, and devastates both the enemy and a large area around him.

**» Ninpou; Kumoshi Bari **  
» Ninja Art; Spider Bind  
_Used By:_ Kidoumaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a large web, similar to a spiders, that traps an opponent. The web is enforced by chakra, and is extremely hard to break.

**» Sabaku Kyuu **  
» Desert Coffin  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Part of the sand demon techniques. Uses sand to cover the opponents entire body. Is uses to stop an opponents movement, or cause suffocation.

**» Sabaku SouSou **  
» Desert Graveyard  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Sand enwrapping the enemy is pushed inward, through the use of Chakra(controlling the air and sand). The inward movement crushes anything trapped inside.

**» Senai Jashuu **  
» Shadow Snake Hand  
_Used By:_ Anko, Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A summoning jutsu that brings snakes into the sleeve of the user, which can move out and attack/grapple anything they want to.

**» Senei Jyashu **  
» Sublime Snake Hands  
_Used By:_ Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Summons a number of snakes inside the sleeve, which snake out and latch on top the opponent, rendering them immobile.

**» Shintenshin no Jutsu **  
» Mind Body Switch Skill  
_Used By:_ Yamanka Ino  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Allows the user to send its spirit energy into another body, and control them. The spirit energy travels slowly, and if it misses, it takes a good amount of time to return to the body. Any damage done to the target while the jutsu is in effect, is also done to the users body. Primarily used for spying - lasts about 5 minutes.

**» Shisou Fuuin **  
» Four Image Seal  
_Appearance:_ Chapter N/A  
_Used By:_ 4th Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ The seal that locked the Kyubi inside Naruto's Stomach.

**» Shishienjin **  
» Four Man Purple Flame Array  
_Used By:_ 4 Sounds  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Barrier Technique)  
_Description:_ A co-operation, 4 person jutsu, creates a large purple box shaped barrier - used to surround people or battles. Anything that touches the barrier bursts into purple flame.

**» Sharingan **  
_Used By:_ Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi (Uchiha Clan)  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline, Eye Technique)  
_Description:_ A pupil born technique, which allows the user to do to a large number of things. The Sharingan's first and most well known ability - is to memorize any technique that it is a witness to - as well as register the movements of opponents. Second, it is able to hypnotize the opponent, giving an advantage to the user. It can also suggest movements to the hypnotized brain, and 'see through; any illusionary techniques. Although it is a power jutsu, it absorbs chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the amount of dots in the persons eye.

**» Shikon no Jutsu **  
» Dead Soul Skill  
_Used By:_ Kabuto  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu which causes a dead bodies heart to beat for a few minutes. In this time, the user can move dead bodies, to act as targets or diversions.

**» Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **  
» Shadow Shuriken Clone Skill  
_Used By:_ 3rd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ A technique that multiplies a thrown object, into many exact replicas of the original - that all do real damage.

**» Souja Sousai no Jutsu **  
» Double Snake Assassination Skill  
_Used By:_ Anko, Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A forbidden jutsu, which uses snakes to instantly kill both the opponent and the user. A suicidal murder jutsu.

**» Sphere of Sand**

_ Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A large wall of sand completely covers Gaara in a sphere shape. Also used when Gaara is transforming into his sand demon state.

**» Suirou no Jutsu **  
» Water Prison Skill  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a large sphere of water, that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape, yet, the drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working.

**» Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu **  
» Water Type; Explosion Skill  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Sends a large spinning pillar of water towards the opponent. Can only be performed when near a moderately large water source, and uses a large amount of chakra. Its a devastating jutsu.

**» Suiton Suijinheki **  
» Water Type; Water Barrier Wall  
_Used By:_ 2nd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a blast of water from the mouth, usually used to block fire type attacks.


	2. Taijutsu

**3) Taijutsu**

**» Byakugan**  
» White Eyes  
_Used By:_ Hyuga Clan (Hyuga, Neji - Hyuga, Hinata, etc.)  
_Type:_ Taijutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ This jutsu is activated in the eyes, much like the Sharingan. Sharingan actually developed from Byakugan. This jutsu allows the user's vision to become 360 degrees. The user is able to see fully around them, and all their surroundings. Byakugan also has the ability to see objects, and view the inner coil system of a person's body, and in advanced cases, the Chakra Holes. Using this, the user can attack the inner organs of a person, and do high amounts of damage.

**» Chakra Kyuushuu **  
» Energy Absorption  
_Used By:_ Akado Yoroi  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ This jutsu allows the user to absorb the opponents chakra, thus draining their energy - and strength. It is used from the palm of the hand, and appears as a tiny chakra flame around the fist.

**» Gatsuuga **  
» Piercing Fang  
_Used By:_ Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ Powerful Taijutsu attack, where the user spins at the opponent with amazing speed, in an attempt to cut and scratch them with claws, fangs, etc. Performed better with two or more people/animals.

**» Hakke Shou Kaiten **  
» Heavenly Spin  
_Used By:_ Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hiashi  
_Type:_ Taijutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ Another of the 'perfect defense' jutsu types. At the exact moment a blow is landed on the body, large amounts of Chakra are expelled from the Chakra Holes around the body. With that force, his body spins like a top. The combined efforts of the Chakra and the spin, first deflect the attack - then throw the opponent backwards

**» Hyuga Style Taijutsu **  
_Used By:_ Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata  
_Type:_ Taijutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ A special Taijutsu style passed down through the clan itself. The Taijutsu style damage to the body by allowing chakra, flowing through the users palm, to directly damage the opponents Inner Coils System. This Taijutsu directly destroys the opponents inner organs, and the softest blows can take out the largest person - and deal high amounts of damage.

**» Jyuken**  
» Gentle Fist  
_Used By:_ Hyuga Clan, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ Causes damage to internal organs, by having chakra flow from the inner coils system - into every strike. Even the most subtle blow can prove devastating.

**» Kage Buyou **  
» Shadow Leaf Dance  
_Used By:_ Rock Lee  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A technique that attaches the user to the opponents shadow, leaving the opponent vulnerable to stronger attacks (Like the Initial Lotus).

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **  
» Shadow Shuriken Skill  
_Used By:_ Uchiha Sasuke  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A technique which places a second shuriken in the shadow of a first (thrown) shuriken, confusing the enemy.

**» Konoha Reppuu **  
» Leaf Spinning Wind  
_Used By:_ Rock Lee  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Spinning Wind, but less powerful.

**» Konoha Senpuu **  
» Leaf Spinning Wind  
_Used By:_ Rock Lee  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A powerful spinning kick - aimed to knock the opponent upwards. Similar to Leaf Violent Wind, but more powerful.

**» Nikudan Sensha **  
» Meat Tank  
_Used By:_ Akimichi Choji  
_Type:_ Taijutsu (Leaf Style)  
_Description:_ Used after Multi Size no Jutsu. Sends the enlarged body into a powerful roll - but uses up a lot of calories.

**» Naruto Ninpocho; Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki **  
» Naruto's Ninja Art; All Direction, High Volume (Many) Shuriken Firing  
_Used By:_ Uzumaki Naruto  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ Technique created by Naruto - follows Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The Clones throw shuriken from all directions, creating a devastating attack.

**» Opening Point Attacks **  
_Used By:_ Hyuga Neji  
_Type:_ Taijutsu (Advanced Bloodline)  
_Description:_ Performed by a genius among the Hyuga. It allows the Byakugan user to see the chakra openings (Tsubos) and strike them with enough accuracy to close them - stopping or increasing the flow of chakra. The holes are found from the 361 pressure points in the Inner Coil System (TenKetsu).

**» Omote Renge **  
» Initial Lotus  
_Used By:_ Rock Lee, Maito Gai  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A Taijutsu technique performed by opening the first chakra gate. Puts strain on the body. A kick to the jaw puts the opponent in the air, and using bandages to hold the opponent, they are then spun into the ground with extreme force.

**» Shishi Rendan **  
» Lion Combo  
_Used By:_ Uchiha Sasuke  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A series of powerful punches and kicks, finished by knocking the opponent into the ground. Created after Sasuke witnessed Rock Lee's Initial Lotus with Sharingan.

**» Sofuushasen no Tachi **  
» Windmill Triple Blade  
_Used By:_ Uchiha Sasuke (Uchiha Clan)  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ Performed while using the Sharingan. Uses thin strings attached to many shuriken, kunai, etc. that when throw - wrap around the opponent and render them immobile. The Sharingan is used to find vital points in the opponents movement, and throw the kunai in the right location to trap them in strings. Usually followed up by another stronger jutsu.

**» Shukaku of the Sands **  
_Appearance:_ Chapter N/A  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ N/A  
_Description:_ The form of Gaara, when the sand demon has completely transformed his body.

**» Suna Shuriken **  
» Sand Shuriken  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ Wraps thrown shuriken in sand, making them more powerful.

**» Tekken-fu **  
» Iron Fist Style  
_Appearance:_ Chapter N/A  
_Used By:_ Rock Lee, Maito Gai, etc.  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A fighting style which has a goal to use strength alone and cause damage to the outer body.

**» Ura Renge **  
» Extreme (Primary) Lotus  
_Used By:_ Rock Lee, Maito Gai  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ A forbidden jutsu performed by opening 3 chakra gates (releases the body's limits on muscle usage/chakra flow). It puts a lot of strain on the body and muscles - and is nearly suicidal. It goes beyond the speed and power of any other lotus technique. Continuous speed and high powered attacks make this devastating to any opponent. The power can increase by opening more chakra gates - but the result is immobility of the user, due to torn muscle fibers.

**» Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan **  
» Uzumaki Naruto 2000 Combo  
_Used By:_ Uzumaki Naruto  
_Type:_ Taijutsu  
_Description:_ Similar to the normal Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, except it uses a larger amount of clones - doing more damage. Also comes in the 'Yonsen Rendan', which is the number 4000, and more clones.


	3. Genjutsu

**2) Genjutsu**

**» Kokuangyo no Jutsu **  
» Bringer of Darkness  
_Used By:_ 1st Hokage  
_Type:_ Genjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield. Causes confusion.

**Henge no Jutsu **  
» Transformation Skill  
_Used By:_ All Shinobi  
_Type:_ Genjutsu  
_Description:_ An illusionary jutsu that gives the user the appearance of another person or object. A commonly used skill.

**» Bunshin no Jutsu**  
» Clone/Split Body Skill  
_Used By:_ All Shinobi  
_Type:_ Genjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that creates an illusionary clone of the user, in numbers of 1 or more. The Clone disappears after being struck with an attack, and can deal no damage. This jutsu is one of the basics, and required to pass the Shinobi Academy.

**» Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu **  
» Mist Clone Skill  
_Used By:_ Rain Ninja  
_Type:_ Genjutsu  
_Description:_ A clone that cannot attack, and disappears in one strike.

**» Spell of Fake Sleep **  
_Used By:_ Gaara  
_Type:_ Genjutsu  
_Description:_ Puts the user into a false state of sleep. Allows Shukaku to take complete control of Gaara's Body.

**» Cancel **  
» Cancel  
_Used By:_ Shinobi with Great Chakra Control (Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Other Jounin)  
_Type:_ Genjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that destroys/cancels out an illusionary jutsu attempted on the user.


End file.
